


Taking Care of a Teammate

by morcabre



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Written for the prompt: Painkillers and sedatives don't really work on Steve, but when he's in a lot of pain, endorphins help. So after he gets hurt, Steve spends hours watching porn. Tony finds pout about it.





	Taking Care of a Teammate

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by HayluHalo

Steve leaned back against the pillows and sighed heavily, tracing with the tips of his fingers the length of his cock and looking intently at the men kissing on the screen. As the room was filled with sounds of gasps and soft moans, the door suddenly opened.

"Hey, Steve, I just wanted to-"

"Dammit," Steve scrambled for the remote and cried out as his movement jostled the wound at his side. The long gash he got while fighting the Doombots was already closing, but it was still incredibly sore and throbbed unpleasantly every time he wasn't careful with his movements.

"Uh-" 

Mortified, Steve felt his cheeks flush bright red as Tony's astounded gaze stopped at the men now frozen mid-movement on the screen. 

"Weren't you," said Tony slowly, still not dropping his gaze from the screen, "like, hurt? Just moments ago?"

"It- it helps with the pain," Steve blurted out and looked away before he could meet Tony’s eyes..

"How come?"

"The- the pleasure is distracting," Steve said as he abruptly remembered that he was still unashamedly naked and pulled the blanket over himself. It didn't make him look any more decent, of course, what with his cock still being hard. Despite that, he raised his head and looked at Tony defiantly. "But I have a hard time focusing when I'm in this much pain, so this" he nodded at the screen, "helps."

"I see," Tony said as he licked his lips and took a tiny step forward. His gaze flicked back to the screen, and Tony quietly said, "you know, I could help with that too, if you'd like."

Steve blinked at him, uncomprehending. "What?"

Tony took a few more steps forward and licked his lips again. "Well, as the leader of this team, it is my duty to make sure that you're all... comfortable," he stopped next to the bed, his eyes dropping to the tented blanket at Steve’s crotch. "And since you’re injured, moving your hand can't be all that convenient."

"Uh-" Steve swallowed. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Tony shrugged. "I could suck you off."

He sounded so calm and nonchalant, seemingly unaffected by his indecent offer. Steve felt his cheeks flush, but he knew full well he wasn't going to turn down the offer. "Alright."

Tony's eyes widened and, finally, lost some of his composure, "Really?"

"Yeah, sure," Steve paused for a moment before slowly loosening his grip on the blanket. "Come here, then."

"Alright," Tony huffed as he climbed on the bed with an alluring smile that seemed just tiny bit fake to Steve. "Let's get you comfortable, soldier."

Tony pushed the blanket aside and nodded at the remote, "why don't you turn it on again?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't mind," Tony shrugged as he pulled Steve's legs slightly apart and settled comfortably between them. Clearing his throat, Steve restarted the video mainly to distract himself. The men on the screen continued their kissing as Tony nuzzled at his cock. Tony started licking up and down his length and Steve, overwhelmed, moaned and closed his eyes. 

"God, Tony," Steve exhaled loudly and opened his eyes to look at the screen. One of the men pushed the other onto the bed and started covering his neck and chest with kisses, slowly going lower and lower. Tony took his cock into his mouth and Steve lost focus again, the involuntary jerk of his body pulling hard on the wound. Steve moaned from a mix of pain and pleasure. Tony made a noise and pulled back, passing a soothing hand on his stomach. He diligently went back to licking him with slightest touches of his tongue and Steve could feel himself drifting in pure pleasure this time. As the minutes passed, Steve kept glancing from the screen, where one of the men went from sucking his partner to fucking him, to Tony, who kept shifting from gently licking his cock to taking it completely into his mouth like it was nothing and sucking. Steve started tensing again feeling arousal pool in the pit of his stomach.

When he finally came,Steve’s cock was completely engrossed in Tony's throat.Tony moaned lowly around him, sounding as pleased as Steve. He swallowed the come and released the pulsing length. Tony licked his lips obscenely and Steve groaned again, wishing he wasn’t completely spent already. With mild curiosity, Steve realized he hadn’t even noticed when the movie ended.

Tony smiled at him and got off the bed. "Well? Feeling better?" his voice was hoarse, and Steve swallowed.

"Yeah, thank you."

Tony shrugged, taking a few steps towards the door and smiled slightly. "As I said, it's my duty to take care of the team." 

"Right." Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Steve searched for the blanket only to find it thrown out of reach on the floor.

Tony’s smile faltered and he grimaced. "Though some treatment is for special cases only."

"That so?" Steve licked his lips. "Then," he cleared his throat. "Can I assume that I will get a... special treatment again? If I get hurt, or something?"

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it again as came back to bed and frowned at Steve. "You know what, if you are thinking about doing something reckless, don't." He put a knee on the bed and leaned towards Steve, touching his lips slightly to one cheek, his hand on the other. "You've got no need to do anything like that. Just call me anytime, and I'll be there," he pulled back with a sensuous smile as his fingertips lingered on Steve's cheek. Entranced, Steve simply blinked at him. "And seriously, you need to find better porn, that was definitely amateur. I wonder how you managed to get anything done. Or, if you’re into that, it actually opens up some opportunities."

With that, Tony tapped his cheek with his fingertips, smiling cheekily and left.


End file.
